


【带卡】关于给想分手的恋人庆生二三事

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 上忍土x六火卡这是一个虽然已经交往但其实还在双向暗恋中，最后当然是有情人终成眷属的故事！一半剧情一半车~既然是生贺当然要甜！不甜不要钱！依旧是不会取名字的我~最后祝全世界最好的旗木卡卡西生日快乐~
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 28





	【带卡】关于给想分手的恋人庆生二三事

（一）

从通过上忍资格测试那天起，宇智波带土就坚定地认为，这个世界上除了当上火影外，再也没什么能难得住他的事了。  
但现在，和讨恋人欢心比起来，当上火影都显得没什么难度了。  
特别是当你的恋人是木叶的六代目火影，旗木卡卡西。

其实，对于自己和卡卡西已经成为恋人这件事，带土到现在都觉得像梦一样不真实。  
三个月前同期聚会上，因为暗恋卡卡西却一直不敢告白，心情苦闷喝醉了酒的带土在被阿斯玛迈特凯送回家后，借着酒劲儿夜闯火影办公室，说了什么做了什么都记不清了，第二天一早醒来震惊的发现卡卡西光溜溜的躺在自己怀里，身上布满了吻痕和其他各种暧昧痕迹——卡卡西非常温柔的告诉带土，昨晚他接受了带土的表白，决定和带土正式交往。  
相比带土本人还没从梦里醒过来一样的晕晕乎乎，大家倒是更加积极，对于精英上忍和六代目的结合纷纷送上祝福，卡卡西作为担当上忍时教过的三个学生干脆在知道这个喜讯的当天就跑到带土宿舍把他的家当都打包送到了卡卡西家，特别是漩涡鸣人，水门老师的儿子，还特意偷偷找到带土要好好对待他尊敬的卡卡西老师。  
还没完全搞明白怎么就开始了和卡卡西交往的带土，就这么稀里糊涂进入了木叶婚恋模式的第二个阶段：同居。  
当然，倒不是说带土对这一切很排斥——恰恰相反，自从和卡卡西交往以来的每一天都好像甜蜜的冒着粉红泡泡。  
只要一想到自己的交往对象竟然是卡卡西，带土就已经幸福的不得了，更何况，这个卡卡西简直堪称完美，每天对带土温柔的不得了，不管什么时候脸上都挂着标准的微笑，就连在床上也是温柔的，结束后不需要自己的帮助独自去清洗，回来时甚至还会贴心地问带土需不需要喝点温水补充水分。  
但——就是因为完美的太过分，带土的心里越来越觉得哪里不对。  
可如果问究竟是哪里不对，他也说不上来。

团子店。  
“所以你现在是在苦恼卡卡西对你太好，你过得太幸福？”  
五串三色丸子整整齐齐摆在碟子里，阿斯玛递给带土一串，自己拿起一串，对带土的烦恼感到不可思议。  
意识到这么说好像是在炫耀，但又实在觉得哪里怪怪的——带土闷闷不乐的噘着嘴，手里的丸子都没有平时香了：“这样很疏远啊不是吗？说得好听是相敬如宾，不好听……”他想了半天，没有找到合适的词，“你能明白我的意思吗？”  
多年来的默契让阿斯玛心领神会：“嗯，让我想想……你说的也有道理，虽然红平时都是非常温柔的样子，但是如果我哪里惹她生气了让她发起火来也是很可怕的。”好像回忆起来什么可怕的场景，阿斯玛差点被丸子噎了一下。  
“所以啊，连红这么温和的性格都不可能面对恋人没有情绪波动吧？”带土说，“可这么长时间卡卡西对我就真的没什么情绪变化，我有时候都感觉他面对着我是不是一直都带着面具。”  
阿斯玛吃完了手里的丸子，又拿起一串：“想太多了吧，他的面罩都带了几十年了。”  
带土怒视阿斯玛。  
阿斯玛发觉这个玩笑开的不合时宜，马上转移话题：“呃……那这么说，会不会是卡卡西其实……”他看了看带土，好像有点纠结要不要说出来，“会不会卡卡西其实并不是很想跟你交往，只是出于责任感之类的？”  
带土心里一沉：“怎么说？”  
“如果按你说的，卡卡西对你一直都是非常礼貌的态度，而不是像一般对恋人很亲近的态度，那很大可能他是把你当成比较重要的必须维护的关系了吧。”阿斯玛的眼神飞快的从带土右脸扫过。  
带土敏感地反应过来：“你是说，他是因为这个？”一只手下意识摸上右脸，遍布疤痕的脸显得很是狰狞，“可已经这么多年了，如果单纯因为这个卡卡西不至于现在才……”  
阿斯玛嚼着丸子，口齿含糊不清：“那你们之间还有没有发生其他比较有突破性意义的事？”  
带土苦苦思索起来，然后他突然脸色变了：“我们交往那天……！”  
从那天早上卡卡西一丝不挂的样子看来，他们前夜大概发生了一些少儿不宜的事情。  
阿斯玛一拍大腿：“这就对了嘛。”  
带土有些不敢置信：“你是说，卡卡西是因为跟我发生了关系，所以才决定跟我交往的？”那如果换了其他人，现在和卡卡西交往的人就是别人吗？  
阿斯玛说：“你在想什么啊，卡卡西肯定没有这么迂腐，”他思忖了片刻，“不过，必须承认卡卡西这个人有些地方确实是很传统的，我想大概是因为你们之前就有很深的纠葛，卡卡西本来对你就很亲近吧，所以你们发生关系后卡卡西更觉得应该对你负责了。”  
带土不禁有些垂头丧气。但内心深处他隐约觉得阿斯玛说的大概是对的——答应跟自己交往，是因为多年交情，卡卡西觉得欠了自己很大人情（其实也只是一只眼睛，算不上什么贵重物件——带土想）无以为报，加上又有了亲密关系；对自己好，是因为想要回报自己，尽到作为恋人的责任（想想卡卡西小时候凶巴巴的样子吧！怎么看也不是会对恋人这么温柔备至的性格，带土心想）；至于为什么情绪毫无波动，一定是因为卡卡西根本就是在以完成任务的心态面对自己……带土觉得丸子店今天的丸子大概放错了调料，不然解释不了为什么他满嘴发苦。  
“喂喂，不至于这么沮丧吧！”阿斯玛发现了带土的低气压，“往好的一面想，最起码卡卡西愿意和你交往肯定也是对你有好感的啊，虽然可能没有你对他那么多的好感，不过既然你们现在都交往了那接下来多努力去打动卡卡西嘛。”  
不得不说阿斯玛实在是非常了解带土，一番话完全戳在带土的心坎上，没过多久带土就振作起来了：“说得对，最起码现在我和卡卡西已经是交往中了！”  
他突然眼睛一亮：“明天就是卡卡西的生日了，阿斯玛，你跟红交往了这么久肯定比我有经验，”带土满脸都是对知识的渴求，“快告诉我要怎么讨卡卡西欢心！”  
阿斯玛环顾了一圈四周，神神秘秘的掏出一个储物卷轴：“算你小子走运，这是我前一阵出村执行任务的时候收缴来的，据说是从海外传过来的，把好多女忍迷的神魂颠倒呢。你照着这些书上写的给卡卡西多制造些惊喜，卡卡西肯定会非常高兴，到时候气氛到了，小手一拉小嘴一亲，这事不就成了吗？”  
带土两眼放光的凑上前，只见阿斯玛的卷轴里浮现了一摞厚厚的书，最上面一本印着六个大字：情深深X濛濛。

因为得到了秘籍而过于兴奋，带土甚至没有注意到阿斯玛吃了3串丸子，只给他留了2串，而且还借口要陪鹿丸下棋提前溜了，把账单留给了带土。  
不过这些都是小事了——带土精心研读了一番秘籍后，兴冲冲的开始为卡卡西准备生日惊喜。

（二）

当晚，带土一个人躲在旗木老宅的客房里为第二天的惊喜做着各种准备工作，连晚饭也没顾得上吃。  
咚咚。  
客房的门被卡卡西轻轻敲响，为了防止被卡卡西发现自己的计划，带土特意锁上了门，这会儿他赶紧把手头的活藏起来，检查了一下确定从门缝里看不到之后才小心的打开了门。  
“怎么了？”带土从门缝露出完好的半张脸。  
“看来带土在忙啊，”卡卡西微笑着问，“有什么我可以帮上的吗？”  
“啊没什么……”带土飞快的寻找借口，“最近接了几个高级任务嘛，准备准备。”  
话一出口带土就知道不好，他居然一时忘了面前的人还有个身份是六代目，高级任务都被谁接下了怎么可能不汇报给卡卡西。这下可好，当面撒谎，在卡卡西眼里自己一定变成了满口谎话的家伙了吧。  
卡卡西脸上的笑容却一点也没有变化：“虽然是这样也不能不注意身体，我留了饭在桌子上，一会你忙完记得吃，”稍稍顿了一下，“今天下班路过甘栗甘买了一点红豆糕，也放在桌子上了，不过可能有点凉了，味道没那么好。”  
一时间带土简直快要感动死了，这么贴心的卡卡西现在居然是他的恋人，三个月前就算做梦他也不敢这么想。  
然而在看见卡卡西脸上的笑容时，喜悦的心情忽然又消失了——  
标准的、完美的、连弧度都没有变化的笑容。  
带土的心情一下子跌了下去。果然，卡卡西对自己的好还是出于完成任务的心态吧，要不然，为什么明明知道自己在撒谎却不戳穿，放在以前，一定早就抱着胳膊对自己翻白眼，说什么“像你这种吊车尾连撒谎都学不会”了吧。之所以配合自己蹩脚的谎言，也是因为根本就不在乎自己到底是在干嘛，只想顺利把自己哄开心。  
带土的眼睛很大，也因为这样，情绪的变化都会很明显的反映在他眼里，从小时候卡卡西就能根据他的眼睛看出来他的心情如何，这一点即使到现在也依旧没有改变。  
现在，虽然不能准确地判断出来带土的眼睛里到底是什么情绪，但很明显完全不是和开心快乐之类能挂钩的。  
没等带土再说什么，卡卡西的语速忽然加快了一点：“那，我先去休息了，明天是五影会谈的重要日子，我想好好睡一觉。”  
带土这才注意到卡卡西已经洗过了澡，银色的头发还带着湿意，全身裹在一件宽大的浴袍里，从胸口往外冒着似有似无的热气，把只露出来一小块的白皙胸膛都蒸的泛红。  
带土觉得自己的喉咙有点干。他的脑子里忽然闪过前一阵每天晚上和卡卡西在床上的一些片段，低沉的呻吟、达到顶点前的战栗、环在自己腰上不自觉夹紧的长腿——  
下一秒带土又清醒过来，这些对卡卡西来说也都是“任务”的一部分吧，也许有生理因素的作用，但除此以外大概并不像自己一样那么兴奋激动。  
心情在两极之间来回摇摆，带土简直要疯了，他避开了卡卡西的视线，尽量装作若无其事：“好啊，那今晚我忙完就在这边睡了，免得万一打呼噜吵到你。”  
卡卡西笑着点点头：“好贴心啊带土。”又停顿了几秒，看见带土没什么反应，“那，晚安，带土。”  
卡卡西转身走了。带土正准备关门，突然反应过来刚刚卡卡西的停顿是什么意思——已经变成了两个人之间的默契，从交往那天开始，每天晚上临睡前卡卡西都会在自己脸上亲一下跟自己说晚安。一开始带土每次都会激动到毫无睡意，后来慢慢习惯了之后偶尔也会主动出击，他一贯把这当成恋人间的温馨时刻，今晚却因为分房睡而一时忘了这个习惯。  
要叫住卡卡西补上这个吻吗？  
带土犹豫了。也许，卡卡西并没有这么想延续这个惯例，刚刚的迟疑也未必就和自己想的是一个意思。带土扭头看了看正在准备的东西。他很希望这个吻对卡卡西和自己来说，都是出于纯粹的爱意。  
加油吧宇智波带土！带土心里暗暗给自己鼓劲，明天是重要的日子，如果能在卡卡西生日当天让他感觉到自己的心意，也许就能看到他真正的笑容了！  
看来今晚要熬夜了……带土这么想着，关上了房门。

只是三个月的时间，但身体好像已经对从背后被带土拥抱时的温度产生了依赖。拉上被子时，卡卡西怕冷似的蜷缩起来。  
也许还是早点习惯没有这种温度的情况比较好吧……模模糊糊地想着。  
能够拥有三个月美好的不像真实发生的日子，也该满足了。面对喝醉了的人那句应该是对着琳说出的“请跟我交往吧，我一直都好喜欢你”，还有随之而来的滚烫的亲吻，实在是没有拒绝的力气……所以即使第二天醒过来分明看出来带土的震惊，还是卑鄙的告诉他自己答应了他的告白同意和他交往，仗着带土不愿让人难堪的善意，享受着在他身边被体贴呵护的感觉。  
一开始，其实还是想着“就只小小的放纵一下，只是体验一天也好”，做好了交往几天就洒脱一点放带土自由的准备，但是……卡卡西苦笑起来。不管是什么人都不可能面对带土的好无动于衷吧，明知道不该这样却还是一步步陷得更深，一边感受着带土对自己的好，一边忍不住幻想如果能真的被他喜欢该是多幸福的事，越来越舍不得和他提分手，一拖，就拖了三个月。  
这期间，因为一度太过迷恋这样的幸福，费尽心思对带土表达自己的好感，甚至毫无尊严地可怜地模仿着带土一贯喜欢的、温柔女孩子的性格，期望着能够让带土也觉得和自己在一起是幸福的事情……慢慢地，带土越来越温柔的眼神几乎让人忍不住怀疑是不是他真的开始喜欢自己，才会大着胆子想要去问带土，明天的生日，他愿不愿意陪自己一起过生日。  
带土慌慌张张的神情分明隐瞒了什么，想要问一问却被敷衍的谎言直接堵了回来——卡卡西抱紧了冰凉的肩膀，是啊，说到底，自己只是带土无奈之下交往了三个月的外人，问这么多完全是在讨人厌吧……洗完澡连头发都不擦干就穿着浴袍去找带土，也一定被看出来自己存着的想要用身体诱惑他的卑劣心思了，到底还要丢人到什么程度才肯承认带土根本就不会喜欢自己呢？最后离开的时候也是磨磨蹭蹭，心里存着一点奢望，以为带土还会追出来给自己一个晚安吻，直到听见房门被关上的声音才不得不从可笑的期待里清醒过来。  
也许还是等过完生日就分开比较好，这样或许还能继续厚着脸皮做回朋友，而不是等到带土忍无可忍彻底和自己决裂……  
一定是因为到秋天了才会这么冷吧。  
卡卡西抱紧不自觉颤抖着的身体，闭上眼睛。

（三）

这一觉睡的并不安稳。  
不停变化的凌乱梦境里，带土一会儿疾言厉色地跟卡卡西大吼着要分手，一会儿牵着琳的手甜甜蜜蜜从自己面前走过，再后来时间回到了神无毗桥一战，视角却好像是从空中俯视一样，最后洞穴倾塌，一只眼失去视线而被石头砸中的自己倒在地上，带土抬头看了一眼，拎起自己扔了出去，巨石砸下——

“卡卡西，你怎么了？”  
心脏剧烈跳动着，卡卡西恍惚地看着面前黑发上忍关切的面容，一半是英俊的眉眼，一半是遍布疤痕的肌肤，伸出手想要抚摸卡卡西的脸——  
“别过来——”  
啪。  
卡卡西猛地拍开了带土的手，一声脆响。  
下一秒卡卡西就反应过来，脸色一白：“带土，我只是……”  
只是……  
卡卡西张着嘴，有些无措地想要说些什么，然而一片空白的大脑里找不到任何借口。  
“没事的。”带土脸上却一点愠色也没有，又一次很自然地伸出手把卡卡西的手握在掌心捂着，“我做好了早饭，平时这个时间你已经该上班了，今天没有什么动静，我就自作主张进来了，吓到你了吧。”  
如此平静的样子反而让卡卡西有些摸不准到底怎么回事，只好像之前一样微笑着说：“被带土这样关心，真的很开心啊。我洗漱后会马上去吃饭的。”  
不知道是不是错觉，带土的脸色沉了下来，等到卡卡西想认真探寻却又恢复了平静，握住卡卡西的双手用力捏了捏便放开了：“那我先去把温在锅里的粥盛出来，等你到餐厅正好可以喝。”  
非常正常的对话。  
要说起来，其实比起交往前和谐程度更高。  
但卡卡西还是感觉得出来，带土不高兴了。  
也是，对深爱的恋人无微不至进行照顾当然是美好的事情，但如果只是因为对朋友负责而开始交往，那么时间越久当然就越像沉重的包袱，连叫起床这种事情都需要做的话，也实在太负担了。所以开始不耐烦了吧——  
卡卡西走到日历前，撕掉昨天的一页，下面的日期跳了出来。  
9月15日。  
深呼吸一口，卡卡西暗自下定决心。  
等到过完生日，就跟带土分手。

被噩梦耽误了起床时间，加上在卧室里一番思想斗争，卡卡西匆匆忙忙走进餐厅时上班已经快要迟到了，虽说平时也常常迷失在人生的道路上，反正没人会扣火影的工资，但今天毕竟还是五影会谈的重要日子，总不能让远道而来的领导人等着自己，否则负责助理工作的静音一定会叨叨上至少一周的。  
座位上早就放好了碗筷，同居后带土每次在吃卡卡西做的饭菜时都会忍不住多吃两碗，所以一般来说做饭都是由卡卡西负责的，带土的厨艺虽然不能说不好，但跟卡卡西比起来只能算可以填饱肚子，因此卡卡西看到面前卖相很不错的早餐时小小的惊讶了一下，特别是——煎鸡蛋竟然被做成了心形。  
对不喜欢的恋人，没必要做到这个地步吧。  
卡卡西心里嘀咕，下筷子时却特意避开了煎蛋，有点舍不得吃掉，直到带土挫败的问他是不是嫌弃煎蛋形状不够完美，才心痛地吃进了肚子。  
“马上就该去工作了吧。”带土忽然想起什么，“看来今天你没空遛狗了，交给我吧。”  
惊讶于带土细心的程度，卡卡西犹豫了一下：“会不会太麻烦？”  
——这次卡卡西确定，虽然依旧一闪而过，但带土脸上的不高兴信号被他非常敏锐的捕捉到了。  
下一秒带土认真地摇摇头，一点看不出来哪里不对：“我们在交往中啊，这是应该的。”  
不管怎么说，有人为自己考虑总是好的，特别是已经决定要跟带土分手后，卡卡西对这种很快就不再属于自己的体贴更是珍惜万分。  
他微笑着：“谢谢你，带土。”

卡卡西急着上班，把忍犬交给带土就赶紧搭电车去了，仿佛天生八字不合，以帕克为首的忍犬们对带土从来都没有好脸色——带土觉得如果不是他每天夜里起夜上厕所都会不小心把走廊里睡得横七竖八的忍犬们踩醒一两次，大概他们的关系会比现在稍微好一点点。  
和往常一样，帕克丝毫没有被带土试图建交的笑容打动：“快点带我们出门散步。”  
带土却没有动弹：“别着急，今天我有事情麻烦你们。”  
“我们干嘛要听你的？”  
“等等就知道了。”  
这时门铃响了，陆陆续续进来了几个人：“卡卡西已经走了吗？”  
“对，快进来吧，阿斯玛，凯喝点什么吗？”  
几位同期自在地围坐在桌前，阿斯玛掏出烟：“喝的就不用了，烟灰缸拿给我吧。”  
“没有烟灰缸，我和卡卡西都不抽烟，你别把屋子里弄的一股子烟味，卡卡西不喜欢。”  
凯夸赞道：“不愧是和卡卡西交往中的人，不错，对待恋人就应该这样细心周到。”  
带土喂喂地抗议起来：“怎么和卡卡西交往之后我就没有名字了吗，用‘和卡卡西交往中的人’代替也太过分了——阿斯玛你用还没洗过的碗先弹烟灰算了，不要留在桌子上啊！”  
说笑了几句后，带土把话题扯回了这次秘密聚会的主题。  
“……早上明明做了噩梦，却不让我接近他安慰他，吃早餐也是，特意避开了我的爱心煎蛋碰都不想碰，连上班来不及遛狗也完全没打算让我分担，交往中的恋人会这么疏远吗？……总之，我再也不想在卡卡西脸上看到那种一点感情也没有的笑容了。”带土苦恼地使劲揉了揉脸，“趁着这次生日，一定要让卡卡西喜欢上我！”  
面对干劲十足的带土和青春热血代言人，阿斯玛无奈地吐出了一个烟圈：“说吧，计划是什么？”  
一旁的帕克终于不耐烦了：“说来说去，这关我们什么事？宇智波带土你如果再不带我们去散步，我会代表其他忍犬去木叶通灵兽保护协会投诉你虐待宠物啊不虐待通灵兽！”

（四）

紧赶慢赶总算在其他几位影到来之前赶到了村口，迎接仪式结束后，卡卡西和我爱罗几人一行又客套了几句，最后决定先在木叶参观一圈，看看近年来的发展情况。  
一路上都很顺利，不得不说卡卡西在改善民生方面很有才干，担任火影以来对村子以惊人的速度不断发展，村民们都对这位多年来一心工作的火影十分敬重，在路上遇到卡卡西时纷纷行礼。  
“在您就任这段时间，木叶的发展真是令人羡慕啊。”我爱罗看着路边鳞次栉比的楼房感叹。  
“想要过上更好的生活的这种愿望让大家齐心协力努力工作，我只是带领大家一起完成这个事情而已。”卡卡西说。  
“确实，比起您和我成长起来的时代，现在的和平生活离不开每个人的奋斗。”我爱罗赞同道，停下脚步看着前面不远处，“这样的浪漫风景，在以前可看不到。”  
交谈中一行人已经来到了火影办公楼前，卡卡西随着我爱罗的视线看去。

满眼的玫瑰花。  
铺满了火影楼下的空地，不论从哪个方向都可以远远看到，厚厚一层花瓣如果踩上去大概可以没过脚踝——  
这不是让卡卡西发呆的原因，真正让他一时间失魂落魄的是还在不远处继续指挥卡车在外围倾倒玫瑰花的带土。  
在卡卡西看过来的同时，带土也心有灵犀地转过了头，对上卡卡西眼神的时候忍不住捶了几下脑袋，像是在懊恼没有来得及提前布置好。  
“卡卡西——！”  
隔着一大片玫瑰花，带土双手合拢放在嘴边大喊：“你——喜——欢——吗！！！”  
“看来这位忍者是在向您求爱。”我爱罗淡淡地说。  
卡卡西猛然回神。虽然和带土交往已经是在木叶公开的事情了，但其他诸国并没有得到正式通知，毕竟火影的感情状况变更算得上重要信息，加上已经决定马上分手，就更没有必要多此一举向外人透露了。  
“哈哈，”卡卡西干巴巴地笑了笑，“看来我这个六代目也是很受欢迎的嘛。大家远道而来一定累了，我马上叫人清理出进去的通道。”说完，他引导着其他几名影往临时休息室走去，没有再扭头看带土一眼。  
虽然不该再带有期待，但是——真好看啊……那么多的玫瑰花。

“什么情况？卡卡西怎么走了？”阿斯玛从卡车上跳下来。  
带土也摸不着头脑，但这并不影响他明白一件事：卡卡西离开时连笑都没笑一下。  
阿斯玛正想开解带土，一群人风风火火赶了过来，静音跟在后面，干脆利索地划分了区域后就开始清理满地玫瑰。  
带土急了：“静音！这是干嘛，这些玫瑰是我好不容易买来给卡卡西过生日的——”  
“今天是五影会谈的重要日子，宇智波带土，作为村里的精英上忍，为了给六代目庆生，要贵宾被拦在火影楼下无法前行，你难道分不清轻重缓急吗？”静音没好气的打断了他，“你和六代目交往的事情其他几名影并不知晓，只会让他们觉得我们木叶忍者毫无纪律意识，这是你想看到的结果吗？”  
静音的一大通斥责本意是想让带土不要再胡闹，没想到反而逼急了带土：“什么叫我和卡卡西交往的事情其他几名影并不知晓？”  
静音被带土突如其来的愤怒惊到：“这是六代目的私事……他不说我们当然也不会跟其他村提起……”  
“你的意思是，就算刚刚看到我在这里铺了这么多玫瑰，卡卡西也没跟其他影承认我们在交往中？并且还带着他们去别的地方，吩咐你趁着这段时间把路清理干净？”带土说。  
静音迟疑着。  
“好了好了，这件事确实是我们做的不对。”阿斯玛搂着带土的肩膀打起圆场，“静音小姐只管完成你的工作，给你添麻烦了。”扭头小声对带土说，“你也要为卡卡西考虑考虑，他可能有什么考量，刚刚转头就走了说不定是因为害羞——”  
他的话被带土愤愤不平的挥手打断了：“我就这么见不得人吗？交往了这么久算什么？秘密情人吗？”  
阿斯玛被带土委屈的表情逗乐了：“好了好了，你搞清楚点，”他压低声音不让静音听见，“你们俩虽然名义上在交往，本质还是你在追求中啊，别这么轻易就被打击到，我们不是还有其他方案吗。”

没过多久静音就回报已经打扫干净了火影楼前的地面，卡卡西一边带着几位影往火影楼走，一边心里暗暗疑惑带土怎么这么好说话——即使不问也清楚带土一定为此花了很大精力，如果不是身边还有外人，他也不舍得直接清理干净。  
回到火影楼下，果然已经恢复了原先的样子。就像无论曾经有过多少美好，也轻易就能被清除干净。人的心是不是也能这么容易清理呢？卡卡西心里说不清什么滋味，声音闷闷的：“从这里走——”  
“刚刚那位忍者好像还有新的花样。”我爱罗淡淡说。  
卡卡西一愣。  
火影楼入口处立着一个方方正正的箱子，用彩带系好，最上面还打了个蝴蝶结。  
怀着既隐隐喜悦又略带不安的复杂心情，卡卡西向身边众人微微欠身致歉：“非常抱歉让各位远道而来还要被耽误这么长时间，请在这里稍等。”  
他走过去，箱子应该是刚刚被放在这里不久，最下面还压着一片没被清理走的花瓣，包装盒子的人也许是怕再被卡卡西撞上个正着，看得出来是非常匆忙下胡乱系上的，顶上沾着一张便签：生日礼物。  
果然，大概又是带土做的。里面会是什么呢？卡卡西看着面前半人高的箱子一时都有些舍不得打开了，不断思考里面会是什么东西，昨晚带土忙活那么长时间难道就是在准备这个吗？看起来体积不小，难道是家具吗，还是大型办公用具？总不会是全套典藏版亲热天堂……  
胡思乱想中，箱子忽然微微动了。  
还会动？不会又送了一条忍犬……吧？  
远处众人还在等待，卡卡西不再踌躇，伸手揪住彩带用力一拉——  
箱子盖从里面被大力顶开，一个人影猛地直起了身，手里还分别拿着两个喷筒，随着砰地一声，卡卡西被漫天飞扬的彩纸盖了个满头满脸。  
“surprise！！！”  
带土站在箱子里，笑眯眯的对卡卡西说。

又一次叫来静音打扫被彩纸覆盖的案发现场，卡卡西陪着众人一起先上了楼，五影会谈要到吃过午饭后召开，但这之前还需要提前去看一看会议室，让其他影带来的侍从有时间进行安保布置。  
上楼时，我爱罗说：“六代目原来在和那位上忍交往。”  
“不久前的事情，还没有稳定到可以通知给各位的程度。”卡卡西说，“总觉得不会长久的样子啊。”他这么感叹了一句，下意识又笑了笑，只是笑容很浅，而且一瞬间就消失了。  
“我看他对六代目是很费心思的，”我爱罗想了想，“看他的外貌特征，是宇智波家族的精英吧，宇智波一族一向专情，六代目如果也是认真和他交往，或许真能成就一段良缘。”  
“这个嘛，”已经来到了会议室，卡卡西推开门示意我爱罗先进。  
“但愿如此吧。”

彩纸只盖住了火影楼前的一小块地面，因此静音用比第一次更快的速度打扫干净了那里，不过这次为了防止带土再做什么，她派了好几个人守在附近不允许靠近。  
带土也不会再过去了——他闷闷不乐地回了家，对等待他带来好消息的阿斯玛和凯忍不住眼圈泛红。为了不被嘲笑，带土把眼泪憋了回去，只是口气硬邦邦的：“什么用也没有！”  
“卡卡西看到我钻出来的时候眼角都在抽抽，我感觉下一秒他就要气哭了。”  
“结果最后他什么也没说，还是用那种很标准的微笑把我送走了。”  
“在他心里我一点位置也没有，就算是陌生人这样费尽力气准备惊喜也不至于连句我很喜欢也得不到吧。”  
“果然是因为交往这么久越来越受不了我了吗，他是不是打算很快就把我甩了？”  
“你们都没看见我跟风影他们说我和卡卡西在交往的时候，卡卡西的脸色有多差。我那么拿不出手吗？他明明跟我说过不介意我的疤，卡卡西是骗子。”  
“我不想分手，怎么办啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
带土一个人自顾自说了一堆话，最后还是没忍住哭了出来，阿斯玛和凯目瞪口呆地看着他，但一时也想不到该怎么安慰他。  
“喂，”帕克的表情还是不怎么友善，但勉强正眼瞧了瞧面前哭得很伤心的男人，“别哭了，如果下午要我们帮忙，这会儿你也该抓紧时间行动了吧。”想是想象到了什么不忍直视的画面，帕克的脸忍不住痛苦地皱了起来。  
“对对对，我们这不是还有一招吗，别灰心。”阿斯玛连声赞同。  
“说得对，带土，你不能就这么放弃，”迈特凯语重心长地拍了拍带土的肩膀，“要让青春的火焰燃烧到最后一刻，没什么事情是做不成的，我这里有套连体衣，送给你当做鼓励——”  
“我们快点准备下午的惊喜去吧！”带土满脸干劲的站了起来，阿斯玛很怀疑到底他是真的振作起来了还是害怕被凯继续推销连体衣。

吃过了午饭，休息片刻，一天工作中的重头戏五影会谈就开始了。  
虽然是规格很高的会议，但忍界毕竟已经和平很多年，各村关系也前所未有的和谐，会谈内容并没什么非常紧迫的议题，互相交换了一下发展战略后，气氛也越发融洽了，最后话题慢慢转到了六代目火影旗木卡卡西的感情状况上。除了我爱罗，其他三名影都已成家立业，纷纷以过来人姿态对卡卡西表达了祝福。  
卡卡西笑眯眯的对所有祝福表示收到，心里却波动起来。本来，今天早上已经下定决定等过完生日就主动和带土分手，没想到竟然被连连惊喜打乱了心跳节奏，加上外村今天后也应该开始流传自己和带土正在交往的信息，带土在几位影面前承认这点，应该也不打算瞒着……  
有什么自己没有意识到的地方慢慢涌动着隐秘的欢喜，卡卡西在无法言说的情绪里暗暗想着，也许，真的有什么可以期待的事情呢。

“六代目。”我爱罗忽然出声。  
“啊抱歉，我刚刚有点走神——”卡卡西从沉思中回神，发现我爱罗起身走向窗户。  
“我觉得您应该过来看看。”  
作为五影会谈的承办方，卡卡西的座位在正对着房门的首席，也因此他背对着窗户，如果不是我爱罗提醒，他根本不会想到往窗外看。  
听到我爱罗的声音，卡卡西拉开椅子起身往窗外走，刚一转身面向窗户就呆住了。

——他的忍犬在天上飘着。  
或者说，他的忍犬们被绑在热气球上，在天上飘着。  
表情很不情愿，但毕竟都老老实实没有挣扎，所以大概率不是被胁迫，最重的布鲁身上绑了两个气球，勒的有点喘不过来气，吐着舌头往会议室摇头摆尾，仗着体型想引起卡卡西的注意。  
每只忍犬脖子上都挂着块牌子，牌子上的字组成了一句话。  
（生日快乐）

“看来是会长长久久的感情啊。”我爱罗侧过头看着还目不转睛盯着窗外的卡卡西，眼里浮起一点笑意。  
卡卡西的脸被面罩遮去了大半，但下一秒他用力笑着弯起的眼睛让人很清楚的感受到他的幸福：“……嗯！”

（五）

送走了四影，卡卡西并不想马上回去，站在村口慢慢思索着什么。  
虽说下午面对带土准备的惊喜，一时心情激荡，但此刻多少也冷静下来了。卡卡西发觉自己好像走到了一个从未到达的迷宫，明明眼前已经有了亮光，却无论如何也走不出最后的几个拐弯。  
他很清楚的记得带土告白那天说的话：“请跟我交往吧，我一直都好喜欢你。”多年来一直默默站在带土身后看着他对琳的追逐，因此理所当然的，他把那句告白当做了带土对琳的真情流露。但现在仔细想想，其实已经有很久很久了，带土没有在他面前再提过琳。  
但真的可以期待这句告白并没有表达错对象吗？卡卡西并不敢这么想。带土一直对他很好，但这种好，总是包容的，小时候脾气不好的自己，总是一句话就把带土气哭，面对那个时候的自己，带土尚且可以用善意包容，连重要的写轮眼也慷慨相赠，那么对现在已经是多年同伴的自己好，也是很正常的事情吧。  
带土真正喜欢的，应该还是琳那样温柔可亲的女孩子，这种喜欢是天生的，怎么可能这么容易就变了呢——  
“卡卡西？”  
脸上贴着的紫色胶布上沾满灰尘，野原琳看上去风尘仆仆，但精神不减，在卡卡西面前挥着手笑着，表达好久不见的喜悦。  
“琳！好久不见了，你的任务完成了吗？”卡卡西也对在村口看见好友充满惊喜。  
“嗯，顺利完成，这次收集到了很多草药呢。”琳笑着给卡卡西展示背篓里的战果，“你刚刚在发呆吗，怎么，和带土吵架了？”  
卡卡西张张嘴，不知道该从何说起。  
如果说有一个人可以让卡卡西非常放心的倾诉心事，那么毫无疑问就是眼前的女孩子了，但这件事和琳也有千丝万缕的关系，卡卡西担心说出来会让琳也感到为难。  
“带土应该已经在家等你了吧？”琳察觉到了卡卡西的为难，笑了笑转变了话题，“今天是你的生日，我可是特意提前完成任务，本来准备先去交了任务再去给你庆祝生日的，还以为你已经早早下班跟带土一起甜蜜了。”  
“今天已经够甜蜜了。”卡卡西苦笑一声。  
起了这么个话头，再顺着说下去就简单多了，卡卡西大致讲了一下最近发生的事情，避开了有关琳的想法，但以琳的聪慧，还是非常准确的把握住了这其中的关键。  
“……所以，现在还是有些苦恼的。”卡卡西总结。  
背上的草药有点重，琳干脆把背篓先放到了地上，一副准备和卡卡西长谈的架势：“你和带土……哎呀，”她一脸的无奈，“真是拿你们没办法，怎么一遇到和对方有关的事情就好像笨蛋一样什么也搞不清了呢？”  
琳凑近了卡卡西的脸认真的说：“卡卡西，带土非常喜欢你，我很确定。”  
卡卡西说：“可他以前喜欢的一直是……”  
“小时候的喜欢和长大了的喜欢是不一样的。”琳不让他说话了，“带土从小没有父母，所以对所有关心他的人都非常依赖，甚至会误以为那就是喜欢。可是他已经长大了啊，卡卡西，带土今天花了那么多心思给你准备惊喜，如果你一定要认为这只是出于对朋友的关心，那么你看轻了带土，也看轻了你自己。”  
琳的话对卡卡西来说简直就像一束照彻乌云的阳光，仿佛溺水的人忽然浮上了水面，卡卡西一下子豁然开朗。  
“我明白了，琳。谢谢你。”他诚恳的道谢。  
琳露出了满意的笑容：“想明白了就快点回去哄哄带土吧，今天八成被你的反应伤到了，我就不去凑热闹啦，生日礼物等我明天再给你补上吧。”

（六）

旗木老宅坐落在村子偏僻处，卡卡西回家时已经天黑了，屋里黑漆漆的没有开灯。  
在玄关里换了鞋，沿着走廊走到餐厅，里面还留着一盏灯，只是光亮微弱，从屋外看不到这里。  
饭桌上留着满满一桌饭菜，还是热的，应该刚被加温过，正中央摆着生日蛋糕，插好了蜡烛。祝卡卡西生日快乐几个字围成了圈，从字迹看像是带土亲自写的。  
说不感动是不可能的，但饭菜蛋糕都摆好了，准备的人却无影无踪，卡卡西直觉带土现在应该心情不佳。  
转念一想，确实，忙了一天，准备了一连串惊喜（虽然有一点幼稚），却没有收到一句谢谢，还被自己无视掉了，换成谁也不会开心。  
卡卡西决定先把炸了毛的恋人哄开心。  
根据对查克拉的感知，卡卡西来到了卧室。  
敲敲门，没有人回应。  
“带土，我进来了。”  
没有回答。  
卡卡西推开门，果然，床上正拱起一个被子包裹的阴影，一动不动。  
卡卡西心里偷偷笑了起来，走到被子前戳了戳：“带土。”  
“带土。”再戳。  
“生气了？”戳戳。  
“还不理我？太小气了吧……啊——”

被子里伸出一只手，飞快地把卡卡西拉倒在床上，然后被子一卷，把卡卡西也包进了被子。

两个人并排躺在床上，被子从头蒙到脚，不一会空气就开始稀薄起来，卡卡西在闷晕前使劲儿打开了被子，大口呼吸着。  
“带土……你在干嘛啊，想闷死自己吗？”卡卡西大口大口呼吸着，随即他意识到身边的男人还是默不作声，甚至翻了个身背对自己，一点也没有借此跟自己打开话匣子的意思。  
“怎么了？”看来确实很生气。卡卡西只好用力扒拉着带土试图把他翻过来。  
最后带土终于气呼呼被他扳回了正面平躺的姿势，卡卡西连忙伸手搂住他的脖子好声好气哄他：“你是不是还在生气我今天白天没有跟四影主动公开我们的关系？”  
带土一言不发，卡卡西有点尴尬，但还是硬着头皮往下说：“别生我的气啦，毕竟交往和结婚不同，没那么稳定，我也是不想被其他村关注我们的关系。”  
接着说：“我知道你今天花了很大工夫准备惊喜，扫了你的兴，抱歉——”  
“她们都会很感动。”  
“下次绝对不会——什么？”  
带土硬邦邦的说：“阿斯玛给我的书里说，一般这样做恋人都会很感动，说‘人家好感动哦，你对我太好了’。”  
卡卡西呆了一秒：“……我确实很感动，不过有点害羞，脸皮薄，所以不好意思表现出来。”他更紧的搂着带土的脖子，像是被什么词烫了嘴巴，憋了一会儿才说，“……人家……真的很感动。”  
带土微不可闻的哼了一声，但卡卡西确实能感觉到他态度的软化：“那女主角还会亲男主角的脸表示感谢呢！”  
……拼了！  
卡卡西凑过去在带土嘴巴上狠狠亲了响亮的一口：“我也亲你一口好不好？”  
带土被卡卡西的主动惊了一下，接着嘴角不自觉挑了起来，但仿佛意识到如果就这样不生气了未免显得自己太好搞定，便装出还有些余怒未消的样子说：“哼，你别以为这样我就会消气，我……”  
被子被卡卡西猛地掀开了。  
带土有点慌。  
严格说起来，卡卡西一开始并不是个脾气很好的人，只是经历过动荡的战争年代，失去了很多珍爱的同伴，才慢慢变成了现在看起来温柔的样子，但有时候不耐烦起来还是会变回小时候的样子。  
大概是被卡卡西最近的百依百顺惯坏了，带土完全忘了卡卡西生起气来就根本不搭理人，好不容易被卡卡西哄了两句却不顺着台阶赶紧下来，想到卡卡西可能已经没了耐心，后悔的肠子都青了：“哎哎哎你干嘛，这么没有诚意吗？我只是没完全消气也没说不原谅……！！！”  
下一秒性器被温热口腔包裹住的舒适感让带土面部扭曲着说不出话了。

带土胸口剧烈起伏着，他简直开始怀疑自己的肺是不是还在正常工作，每次呼吸都因为氧气不足看见眼前一片金星。  
——但也许真正的原因是此刻下体前所未有的知觉。  
勉强抬起头看过去，银发头颅正埋在自己的耻毛里小幅度晃动着，发梢扎在大腿内侧柔软的皮肤上带来细密的痛痒，但已经无暇顾忌这些，性器上的奇异感觉让带土清楚地明白卡卡西正用嘴巴包着迅速硬挺起来的阴茎试图讨好它的主人。  
这场面实在太不真实了。  
交往期间带土和卡卡西做爱的频率并不低，一方面带土对这方面的需求比较高，从卡卡西的反应来看也不排斥这件事，另一方面带土每每在与卡卡西肢体交缠间才更有两个人已经是亲密无间恋人的知觉。  
可是——让卡卡西给自己口交，带土从来没想过。  
正因如此，这件事给带土的冲击实在太大了，以至于他震惊地失去了思考功能，直到腰杆传来马上就要射精的酥麻，才如梦初醒地把卡卡西推开了。  
“……怎么了？”从性器越来越硬判断出带土已经在高潮边缘徘徊，卡卡西有些困惑的看着带土，像是不明白为什么在这种关键时刻被喊停，“不舒服吗？”  
带土喘息着压制高潮的欲望，说不出话来，只是看着依旧趴在自己两腿间的银发男人，面罩被拉到了下巴，露出罕有人见的下半张脸，刚刚含着自己性器的嘴巴因为摩擦而比平时要更有血色，被性器操干了许久而一时没有完全闭上，隐约露出绯红的舌尖，来不及吞咽的唾液濡湿了嘴唇周围的皮肤。  
卡卡西，在外人眼里总是温柔坚定的卡卡西，却在自己面前露出这么一副不加防备，可以被随意亵渎的样子，而想到让他变成这样淫靡的人正是自己，带土就觉得浑身的血液都热了起来。  
他招招手，卡卡西就趴到了他的胸膛上，眯起眼笑说：“可能真的不是很舒服，但是看在我第一次做的份上，就不要生气了嘛，”卡卡西有点不好意思地摇了摇带土，“今天可是我的生日，答应我不生气了，就当是给寿星的特权可以吗？”  
“……我不明白。”带土将手放在卡卡西耳侧，轻轻擦着他汗湿的鬓角，“你没必要这样的。”  
卡卡西眨眨眼：“什么？”  
“我是在生自己的气，”手指在卡卡西耳畔无意识抚摸着，带土慢慢说，“回来后我自己也想了很多，我不该影响你的工作，为了让你开心，自顾自做了这么多蠢事。其实真的很幼稚，这么做也让你在其他影面前丢脸了吧，堂堂六代目居然会和这样莽撞又冒傻气的男人交往……”  
“我很喜欢。”卡卡西轻轻打断了带土。  
带土睁大了眼睛。  
“很喜欢你的惊喜。”卡卡西的脸上露出一个温柔而羞赧的笑容，接下来说的话让他有些不自在地垂下了视线，“很喜欢玫瑰，很喜欢彩纸，很喜欢热气球……也很喜欢你。”  
“带土，回家前我才刚刚明白了你的心意，”身下的人好像完全僵住了，一动不动，连眼睛都不会眨了，卡卡西有些紧张，但还是坚持说下去，“抱歉我实在太迟钝了，最开始交往的时候一直以为你喜欢的是琳，和我交往只是照顾我的心情，所以一直可笑的模仿着我心里你会喜欢的样子，明明早就接收到了你的心意却因为自我怀疑不敢相信，一定让你很失落吧，都是我的错。”  
“带土，你的心意是我收到的最好的生日礼物。”

“……带土，你怎么了，喘不过来气吗？”

心脏好像快要爆炸了一样。不敢置信的狂喜在胸腔里迅速蔓延着，带土必须深深地吸气才能不被突然砸中脑袋的幸运冲昏头脑，在卡卡西面前丢脸的晕倒——  
颤抖的手一时间没办法完全恢复平静，但还好不影响动作，带土捧着卡卡西的脸颊，让卡卡西的脸和自己完全对上，鼻尖碰鼻尖地对视着。  
离得太近了，卡卡西呼出的气息扑在带土脸上，痒痒的，视线也是一片模糊的，卡卡西的微笑在这样近的距离里也看不清。卡卡西好像察觉到了，抿了抿嘴想稍微拉开一点距离，带土却固执的没有松手。  
“……带土？”  
忽然脸颊上一片湿润，卡卡西眨了眨眼才反应过来原来是带土的那只眼睛流出了眼泪。卡卡西自己并没有想哭的冲动，那么现在流出来的泪水毫无疑问是来自带土。  
刚想问怎么了，带土就紧紧地抱住了卡卡西。  
他用的力气很大，卡卡西几乎不能呼吸了，但没有反抗，而是伸出手回抱住了带土。  
耳边是带土深深的呼吸，仿佛在努力压制着情绪，很快带土就放开了卡卡西，重新捧住了他的脸，这次的距离正好可以让两个人看清彼此的神情。  
带土的嘴唇还有点发颤，于是他狠狠地咬下去，停了一会直到自己又恢复了对嘴巴的控制：“卡卡西。”  
“嗯？”  
带土说：“你真是个大笨蛋啊。”  
卡卡西懒洋洋的笑起来：“嘛，这么说的话你也是笨蛋吧……”  
最后一个字没有完全吐出来，带土已经吻住了他的嘴唇。  
明明只是嘴唇和舌头的触碰，卡卡西却很清楚的从中感受到带土的情绪，喜悦、委屈、释怀、渴望交织在一起，被带土的唇舌热切的传递到自己心里。  
那么自己的心情，带土也是能明白的吧。卡卡西稍稍张大了嘴巴，任由带土的气息在口腔里进一步蔓延。  
还有很多没有解释清楚的地方，但是已经没有必要再去一一说明了。这是一个漫长到让时间快要静止的吻。湿漉漉的唇舌以最亲密的方式交缠，带土和卡卡西都耐心地探索着对方的气息，亲吻、抚摸，仿佛从来都没有经历过一样激动到灵魂都在战栗。  
“卡卡西……”最后带土终于恢复了神智，喘着粗气低声念着恋人的名字。  
“……嗯……”卡卡西半睁着眼睛看着带土。  
“可以吗……？”带土的手慢慢在卡卡西身上抚摸着。  
三个月来两个人早就不知道做过多少次，但在带土心里，今夜心意相通的交合才是他和卡卡西真正意义的第一次。  
卡卡西定定的看着带土，仿佛看穿了带土的想法，微微笑起来，双臂环住带土的脖子凑上去亲吻带土的嘴角，用行动表达自己的心意。  
带土早就憋的难受，此刻得到了许可，马上行动起来，用膝盖把卡卡西的双腿稍稍打开，一只手伸到下面轻轻揉动着卡卡西的阴茎。  
原本趴在带土身上的身体马上敏感地颤抖起来，卡卡西喘息着：“带土……别……直接来吧……”  
带土空闲着的手揽在恋人的腰肢上稍稍用力，让两个人的下体更亲密的贴合在一起，一边把嘴唇贴在卡卡西耳朵上：“别急，我不想让你痛。”  
卡卡西怕痒的把头转到另一边，耳垂不知道是不是被带土呼出的热气蒸的泛起红晕：“不会的……快点……”  
银发在胸口撒娇般蹭着，带土将信将疑的把手指伸到卡卡西后穴，发现那里的确已经有些湿润了，不过还没有到可以不管不顾直接进入的程度。  
“今天怎么这么快就……”带土的话没问完，但卡卡西已经明白他的意思，犹豫了很长时间，才放弃抵抗般小声说：“刚刚才互相告白过，这个时候谁都会受不了吧……”声音越来越小，最后卡卡西像是还没有适应这样直白的表达，把脸贴在了带土的胸膛上生自己气似的不再说话了。  
带土一愣，接着反应过来卡卡西是不好意思了，心里猝然涌起一股暖流。他亲了亲恋人的发旋，猛地翻了个身把卡卡西压在身下。  
“啊……！”卡卡西低呼一声，但马上就被带土的亲吻夺走了声音。  
带土细细地亲吻着卡卡西，手里的动作却没有停下，手指灵活的在卡卡西性器上煽风点火，引得身下的卡卡西不停扭动。  
稍稍放开了对恋人唇舌的侵犯，带土顺着卡卡西的脖颈慢慢吻下去，不忘在显眼处留下宣告主权的吻痕。  
“嗯……嗯！”卡卡西的呻吟在喉咙里碾碎了一样含糊，胸膛起伏像是在憋着不敢出声。  
带土敏感地发觉了这一点，把一根手指塞进卡卡西紧闭的嘴巴，一开始卡卡西顺从地张开嘴任由带土用手指在嘴里翻搅，但马上意识到这样就没办法再压抑呻吟声，有点哀求的看着带土。  
“为什么不出声？”带土的嘴唇轻轻在卡卡西脸上碰了碰。  
卡卡西喘了两声，没有回答，于是带土耐心地等待着，又过了一会儿卡卡西明白带土还在等着他的回答，犹豫了一下，一只手盖住自己的眼睛似乎不想让带土看见他的表情。  
“很丢脸啊……”  
“嗯？”带土有点惊讶，“之前每次不是都……？”  
卡卡西又沉默了一会儿：“……就是很丢脸啊。”他停了停仿佛想攒些勇气，“我从亲热天堂里看到，在床上这样叫……是女孩子才会做的事吧……之前是因为一直觉得，带土大概会喜欢这样叫的声音……”想起了亲热天堂里的描述，卡卡西的脸红了起来。  
挡住眼睛的手背忽然被什么热热的东西轻轻触碰。  
卡卡西反应了一会儿，明白过来是带土在亲吻他的手。  
随即，带土把他的手拉下来，分别在卡卡西的两只眼睛上亲了一下。  
“和男孩子女孩子没有关系，”带土半撑起身子看着卡卡西，“有没有声音都没有关系，我不想你在我面前还要忍耐自己。”  
“……”卡卡西呆呆地看着带土。  
“不管有没有声音，都是卡卡西，我很喜欢很喜欢的卡卡西，”不知道是不是没有开灯看不清的关系，带土的眼圈好像有一点红了，“卡卡西在我面前可以不在乎这些，只要做回卡卡西本身就好了，开心可以对我笑，难过就抱着我哭，生气的话，也可以打我消气……”  
“不要总是单方面的在包容我啊，”带土的声音有一点颤抖，“卡卡西对我的心意我都明白了，那我对卡卡西的心意，如果卡卡西也明白，就试着也袒露真实的自己给我吧。”  
虽然这样说，但卡卡西从小就比同龄人沉默寡言，今天能知道卡卡西对自己的心意已经是意外之喜，至于更进一步让卡卡西打开内心，带土也没有什么把握，不过，他已经做好了用接下来的时间去包容卡卡西所有不安的准备。  
只经过了短短的几个呼吸，卡卡西叹了口气：“这么说话真是犯规啊带土……”他用腿夹住带土的腰，“我们就接着做吧。”

带土鼻子一酸，差点流出泪来。卡卡西没有明确的应承什么，但他的行为已经给了带土笃定的回应。  
一生中有过这么幸福的一瞬间，让带土觉得对从前所有的艰难困苦他都可以不再计较了。  
他的手又回到卡卡西的性器上温柔地抚弄，很快，中断的情欲又高涨起来，卡卡西没有再试图压抑自己，而是断断续续地发出低沉悦耳的呻吟。  
这呻吟和之前努力控制过音色和音量的呻吟不同，带土能很明显的听出卡卡西的欲望，不禁想要卡卡西更快乐——怀着这样的想法，带土无师自通地把重点转移到了性器根部的囊袋，指甲只是轻轻搔过柔软的褶皱，卡卡西就受不了刺激地夹紧了双腿，可惜带土的腰还抵在中间，让他没有办法完全合拢。  
卡卡西无意识的反应让带土高兴极了，这意味着卡卡西确实抵挡不住这样的快乐，他在卡卡西的喉结上舔咬，后者颤抖着脑袋使劲向后仰，想要摆脱的同时反而进一步把自己的脆弱之处暴露在了带土面前，。  
“想要我怎么样一定要说出来喔。”带土在卡卡西脸上亲了亲，手上对囊袋的爱抚又加重了力度。  
“嗯……哈啊……带土，轻一点，我不行了……”也许是今夜情绪的大起大落降低了卡卡西的承受能力，没过多久就颤抖着射出了白浊，浑身汗水淋漓地放松了身体。  
带土在卡卡西小腹上抹过，手上沾满了卡卡西刚射出了精液，就着湿润的液体来到了卡卡西还紧闭着的后穴，围绕着那里慢慢画圈。  
高潮过的身体比平时更加柔软，轻易就伸进了一个指头，卡卡西也只是轻轻“呜”了一声，并没有什么不适的神情，犹豫了一下用眼神询问带土，是不是需要他翻个身让带土更方便扩张。  
带土摇了摇头：“你躺着就好了，一会有机会让你累。”卡卡西的脸红了起来，没有再要求，只是把两条腿又分开了一点。  
带土笑着在卡卡西嘴上亲了一口表示鼓励，手指在后穴里时轻时重按压着，早就体会过快感的后穴马上热情地开始回应手指，慢慢分泌出有助抽插的肠液。  
安静的夜色里手指在后穴扩张时发出的水声让卡卡西不好意思地闭上了眼睛，之前为了让带土更顺利的进入，他都会自己提前在浴室做好润滑工作，今天让带土来为自己进行扩张，一根根手指慢条斯理在后穴搅动，让卡卡西被占有的感觉格外鲜明。  
“睁开眼看着我。”耳边是带土带着笑的声音，意识到这种情况他分明很喜欢，卡卡西半是无奈半是羞恼的瞪了他一眼：“你啊……呜……”  
手指不打招呼的在某块敏感的软肉上戳了一下，让卡卡西说话的尾音变成了暧昧的呻吟。  
从小到大都经常在卡卡西手里吃瘪，能这样逗弄卡卡西的机会并不多，带土对此感到兴奋极了，胯下早就精神百倍的性器几乎硬的发疼，又担心没有扩张到位就插进去会伤到脆弱的部位，带土皱起眉飞快地思考着该怎么摆脱眼下的窘境。  
卡卡西也感觉到了带土抵在自己小腹的性器，咽了口唾沫，低声说：“进来吧，可以了……啊……！”  
忽然天旋地转，等卡卡西回过神来他已经面朝带土的性器趴在了带土身上，意识到自己被带土摆成了倒趴在他身上的姿势，下身完全暴露在带土面前，整张脸一下子红透了：“……带、带土！”  
带土得意的声音从后面传来：“你也帮帮我嘛卡卡西，这个姿势我们以前没有试过吧，正好今天用一用好不好？”  
不管怎么样69的姿势对卡卡西来说都有点超过了，他刚想拒绝带土，忽然性器一热，接着就仿佛有什么湿热的东西在性器上划过，一瞬间卡卡西浑身都紧绷起来，从未体验过的快感像鞭子一样抽在了下体，让他手足无措。  
卡卡西马上意识到是带土在为他口交——仅仅是这个念头就让他战栗着又一次达到了小高潮，只是由于刚刚射精过而没有再喷出精液。  
“不要……带土，放开我……”连声音也变得奇奇怪怪，带着难以压制的哭腔。  
带土暂时让卡卡西的性器从嘴里退了出来：“卡卡西，人要懂得回报别人喔，你不能光让我这么辛辛苦苦的服务你吧。”他暗示地挺了挺腰，把性器往卡卡西脸上凑了凑：“我知道有点大，可能会辛苦你，但是真的很想和卡卡西用这个姿势做一次嘛。”  
一定是因为高潮后的脑子不清楚，被带土这样又哄又求，卡卡西喘着气拼命压抑着快感，用手握住了面前粗壮的阴茎。  
“唔……乖，舔一舔……”带土用难耐的声音说。  
虽然刚刚已经给带土口过，但那个时候的自己并不像现在这样姿势羞耻，卡卡西努力把脸皮丢到一边，张开嘴把小带土含进了嘴里。  
带土发出舒服的叹息，大概是因为刚刚亲吻时口腔黏膜被摩擦太久，卡卡西的嘴巴里温暖极了，性器进入时被两颊挤压，飙升的快感让带土的性器更加膨胀。  
“呜……”卡卡西的嘴巴被满满当当的占据，没什么经验的银发青年正准备试着吮吸一下试试看，下身忽然传来强烈的刺激。  
带土一只手在卡卡西的性器上撸动，一只手回到后穴继续扩张，前后夹击，嘴巴又被带土的性器填满，卡卡西恍惚间有种全身都被带土牢牢掌控的感觉。不小心露出的牙齿磕到了带土的阴茎，耳边一声痛哼，让卡卡西有些慌乱的收回注意力。  
“嘶……卡卡西你可得注意点，这关系到的可是你下半辈子幸福。”带土龇牙咧嘴地说。  
卡卡西哼了一声：“还不是你自找的。”但动作明显更加小心翼翼，不敢再莽撞地直接把带土的阴茎含进嘴里，而是像吃棒冰一样伸出舌头谨慎地舔舐。  
“啊……卡卡西，好棒……”相比被卡卡西技术青涩地整个吞进去，带土反而对这样的方式更加没有抵抗力，没多久就快要爆发出来，“别再……卡卡西可以停下来了……啊！”  
卡卡西没有理会带土惨叫般的哀求，报复似的用舌尖在铃口上狠狠一压，带土猛地僵住，腰杆抽动了两下就射出了精液。  
射精后的带土很快就恢复过来，不顾卡卡西的连声拒绝，马上以其人之道还治其人之身，强行按住想要逃跑的恋人，细致地舔吻着卡卡西的性器，加上在后穴不断抽插的手指，很快就让卡卡西手脚发软地又一次强行达到了高潮。

“呼……卡卡西，你可真坏。”短暂地休息中，带土搂着卡卡西半靠在床头，一边给卡卡西擦去额头的汗，一边噘着嘴嘟囔着。  
卡卡西比之前放松了不少，此刻懒洋洋地窝在带土怀里，连续高潮过后眼皮耷拉下来，有气无力地哼了一声：“现在后悔和我交往也来不及了。”  
“我才不后悔呢。”带土美滋滋地咧出一个灿烂的笑容，“卡卡西也不许后悔，不然我就哭给你看喔。”  
“喂喂，好恶心，宇智波带土，你多大了都……”卡卡西无奈地翻了个白眼。  
“怎么能这么说话呢，给你三秒钟，快点给我道歉！”带土大惊小怪的坐直了身体，卡卡西一点也不想动，树袋熊一样黏在带土身上被带着坐了起来，悠然自得地蹭了蹭。  
一只手悄悄迂回到卡卡西身后，在他屁股上狠狠拧了一把。  
“啊！”  
卡卡西猛地弹了起来，带土发出一声阴谋得逞的怪笑：“作战成功！”  
“真是幼稚死了。”卡卡西揉了揉被偷袭的屁股，想想总觉得不甘心，趁带土还在偷笑没有防备，一条腿用力横在他的小腹上，接着手肘一翻顶住了带土的喉咙。  
“喂你来真的？！”在这么亲密的距离里带土一下子就被卡卡西制住，但他仗着卡卡西不会真的伤害自己，一边哇哇大叫一边嬉笑着翻了个身想把卡卡西压到身下。  
一个是精英上忍，一个是六代火影，最后却像拖着鼻涕的小屁孩一样光着屁股打了起来，闹得气喘吁吁，所有的力气都用光了。  
“呼……”带土保持着压住卡卡西的姿势，脖子被卡卡西毫不留情地掐着，两个人你看我我看你，忽然同时笑了起来。  
带土从卡卡西身上翻了下去，躺在另一半床上，呼哧呼哧喘着气，卡卡西也累得不行，带土一松手他就四肢摊开卸去了全身力气。

慢慢地，不知道是谁先开始，两个人又抱在了一起，嘴唇相接，肌肤相亲。  
远处有不知名的鸟叫，隔着窗户听不真切，初秋的风从半开的窗吹进来，拂过汗湿的皮肤，让人忍不住颤抖着。  
“唔……”不知道是谁的呻吟声，被缠绵悱恻的亲吻揉碎在嘴巴里。  
带土缓慢地在卡卡西体内进出着，已经射过一次的阴茎依旧膨胀，每次划过卡卡西最敏感的地方，都会让卡卡西呜咽着收紧肠壁。没有刻意的追求快感，两个人只是安静地拥抱在一起，让性器在极亲密的接触里感受对方的温度。  
硕大的性器即使只是温柔的进出，并未展露出狰狞的一面，对于并不是天生用来作此用途的洞穴还是显得有些吃不消，然而穴口不停地在主人的意志下放松，下一秒又因为难耐的摩擦牢牢收缩，一张一合像小嘴般吮吸着肉棒，而在这过程中，肠壁分泌的体液帮助了交合，每一次摩擦都产生黏黏糊糊的水声，卡卡西面红耳赤地抱紧了带土，被对方回以温存的亲吻：“带土……我……呜啊……好涨……”  
“我知道，我知道……马上就好……”带土低声抚慰着恋人，嘴唇亲吻着卡卡西被欲望染红的眼尾，胯下的性器依旧用不紧不慢的速度在肉洞里抽插。怀里的恋人无助地扭腰，挣扎的力度实际上是非常轻微的，反而更像是在迎合着被施加的愉悦。  
“呜……快、快一点……”卡卡西受不了的张开嘴巴，这种缓慢却又无法拒绝的快感是如此的陌生，而他在这样的快感里毫无防备，像是整个人浸泡在大海里，被一层层席卷的浪头淹没，推上高潮，以固定速度进出的阴茎带来了无法拒绝的、越来越强的饱胀感。  
一阵无声地痉挛，卡卡西全身战栗，原本扣在带土后背上的手指无法控制的在带土的皮肤上抓出道道血痕，热浪彻底侵蚀了他的神智，只有潮水般不断袭来的高潮感才是唯一能够感知到的东西，面对着汹涌的情欲，他就像一叶轻易被吞没的小船，在某个临界点终于被摧毁至崩溃。  
带土被卡卡西紧缩的小穴夹的瞬间缴枪投降，射出了今晚的第二次白浊。虽然体力过人，也有些累了，屏住呼吸等到高潮彻底过去后，把性器从卡卡西体内抽出来，沾满了精液和肠液的性器湿漉漉的泛着水光，他在卡卡西的小腹上擦了擦，看着依旧沉浸在高潮中没有缓过神的卡卡西。  
“累了吗？”带土问，害怕卡卡西的姿势不舒服，轻手轻脚把卡卡西挪到自己身上，揽着他的肩膀轻轻晃着。  
“唔……我去洗一洗……”卡卡西嘟囔着，但声音越来越小，一晚上好几次高潮彻底抽空了他的精力，如果不是带土出声，可能已经睡着了。  
带土心疼的在他脸上吻了吻：“我帮你洗吧，你休息就好。”这时候身上突然又充满了力量——带土下了床，先去浴室里放水，又折回来抱起了已经昏昏欲睡的卡卡西往浴室走。  
半梦半醒间卡卡西轻轻挣扎着：“我自己来就好……”  
带土手上用力，不让卡卡西乱动：“别逞强。”  
仿佛是被说服了，卡卡西的呼吸慢慢平稳下来。  
他睡着了。

浴缸里的水已经放满了，带土抱着卡卡西一起泡进浴缸，酸胀的肌肉浸泡在热水里让人忍不住舒服地叹了口气。卡卡西想必也很惬意，模糊地哼哼了一声，原本交错着环在带土腰间的手更紧地搂住了他。  
生怕吵醒了沉沉睡去的恋人，带土尽量用最小的幅度撩起热水给卡卡西清洗着粘在身上的汗水，雪白的皮肤在热水蒸腾下呈现出诱人的粉红，很快就让带土暗暗叫苦——原本已经安分下来的性器又试探着抬起了头。  
怀里的人完全没有醒过来的迹象，带土尴尬的看着卡卡西睡梦中唇角的微笑，咬咬牙决定忍耐下去，拿出了极大定力继续给卡卡西清洗。  
好不容易在浴缸里的水变冷前把卡卡西身上的痕迹清洗干净，带土正准备松口气，突然想起来了什么——刚刚在卡卡西体内射出的精液还没有清理出来，如果就这么放着，明天卡卡西可能会闹肚子的。  
于是，带土只好苦着脸拉开卡卡西并拢的双腿，手指摸索着来到被抽插太久而红肿起来的肉洞。  
看得见却吃不到，没有什么比这更残忍的刑罚了。带土深呼吸了好几次才勉强压下就这么直接把卡卡西操醒的冲动，被水打湿的指尖在花蕾的褶皱上揉动着试图软化括约肌。  
“嗯……”在睡梦里也感觉到了什么，卡卡西低低的呻吟一声，带土的性器马上又膨胀了一圈。  
指尖终于突破了括约肌，一个指节浅浅地插进去，带土稍微等卡卡西适应了一些，把中指也慢慢放了进去。两个指头稍一用力分开，让在肉洞里存着的精液缓缓流出来。  
“呜……”这样的动作对睡梦中的人来说有些刺激了，卡卡西不安地晃了晃脑袋，眉毛也不自觉皱了起来。  
“乖，不好好清洗明天会不舒服的。”带土安抚地亲在卡卡西眉心，但也许是出于对亲吻本能的追逐，卡卡西昂着头懵懂地把脸抬起来想要寻找带土的嘴唇。  
即使是睡梦中无意识的行为，但这样的索吻依旧让带土的大脑一热，忍不住回应着卡卡西，手里的动作也没有停下来，在小穴里轻柔的抠弄试图把留在里面的精液都清理掉。  
被带土的亲吻霸占了呼吸，同时下身又在被刺激着，卡卡西难耐地扭了扭身体，慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
“唔……带土……”没有完全清醒过来的银发青年眼神还是茫然的，一边试图弄清楚体内越来越强烈的性感来自哪里，一边用湿漉漉的嘴唇蹭着带土的脸颊想要问恋人发生了什么。  
虽然并非出自本意，但既然卡卡西已经醒了，带土不想再压抑自己的欲望，把卡卡西搂在怀里换了个姿势，让卡卡西除了脑袋露出水面，整个身体都浸没在水里。  
“啊……”水有点冷了，带土之前一直让卡卡西伏在自己身上，此时骤然泡进水里，卡卡西昏昏欲睡的神情顿时一变，有些畏冷的缩了缩。  
但他马上就顾及不到这么多了，手指还在后穴里翻搅着，不一会儿就让卡卡西大声呻吟起来。  
“噫啊……”卡卡西努力想要合上双腿，“别、别再来了……明天还要上班……我好累……”  
带土这时已经箭在弦上憋的难受，心里莫名委屈起来，毛茸茸的脑袋使劲蹭着卡卡西的胸口：“再让我做一次嘛卡卡西……你摸摸都这么硬了，我睡不着……”  
卡卡西下意识想要拒绝，但带土已经拉着他的手放在了自己硬的发疼的性器上，性器上的血管仿佛还在一跳一跳，卡卡西一下子抽回了手，睡意全消，脸颊也涨红起来。  
带土还在不死心的哀求：“卡卡西……让我做好不好，好想进去你里面啊……又热又软，好舒服的……”  
“别说了……”卡卡西受不了他这么直白的话，但体内的冲动也随着逐渐清醒而越发明显，和带土紧贴在一起的肌肤仿佛大声呼喊着要求更亲密的接触。  
根本就没有办法拒绝，这具身体在面对带土时总会轻而易举的产生欲望……卡卡西有些羞恼地闭上了眼。  
静了一下，卡卡西把脸放在带土肩膀上，小声说：“你……轻一点。”  
得到了恋人的许可，带土大喜过望，把卡卡西的的两腿架在肩上，上身前倾着想和卡卡西面对面，这个姿势让卡卡西整个人被折叠起来一样，韧带被强行拉伸的酸胀遽然增强，有些慌张的想要推开带土：“这个姿势不行……”  
“可以的……”带土胡乱地吻在卡卡西唇上，不让他说下去，并不是他刻意想要折磨爱人，一方面带土不认为这种程度的拉伸会超出卡卡西的承受范围，另一方面，适当的疼痛反而会让卡卡西更有感觉，这是之前的性事中得来的经验。果然，卡卡西只是皱起眉，双手却依旧诚实的抓着带土，于是性器就着浴缸里的水破开了卡卡西的后穴。  
已经被摩擦了一晚上的后穴下意识紧紧箍住了性器，卡卡西的声音被带土堵在嘴里，两腿无力地挣了挣，但完全无法抵过恋人的力气，被强制亵玩的感觉愈发鲜明，最后只能乖顺地勾住了带土的肩膀，接受着带土的贯穿。  
“嗯嗯……”好涨……  
明明已经做了一晚上，卡卡西感觉自己的腰都快断了，带土的动作却依旧有力，甚至比一开始更用力，对肠壁进行着勇猛的冲击，让卡卡西有种完全被填满的感觉。  
“带、带土……”卡卡西迷乱地喊着恋人的名字，手指在带土脸上一遍遍摩挲着。  
体内灼热的肉棒不停抽插着，悉心照顾到卡卡西的敏感点，已经被快感浸泡一整晚的后穴很快就又一次陷入欲望的漩涡，充血肿胀的情况下对外部的刺激反而更加敏感，雪白的脚趾紧紧缩起，只需要最后的刺激，卡卡西就即将再次被送上欲望巅峰，原本在后穴用力挺动的性器却停了下来，空虚的肉洞焦躁不安地收缩着试图再次吞下让自己满足的肉棒，卡卡西颤抖着：“带土……给我……”  
他忽然发觉嘴里有些咸涩，并不是不小心喝到了浴缸的水，而是从脸上滑落的——  
“……”伏在自己身上的黑发上忍正不出声地颤抖着，竭力想要压住自己的抽噎，只有一点没能完全咽下的哭腔被卡卡西敏锐地捕捉到。  
“怎么了……？”卡卡西拥抱着带土，连续高潮的身体已经疲倦至极，但还是尽力温柔地张开怀抱让带土能够安心地哭出来。  
“……”带土只是依旧不出声地想要忍住眼泪。  
真是太逊了。  
已经这么多年了，居然还是当初那个没出息的哭包。  
明明是这么美好的夜晚，竟然在最后开心到忍不住想要哭出来。  
可是当年会对自己不屑一顾的卡卡西，现在却温柔地抱着自己。

能被你喜欢真是太好了。  
卡卡西。我好幸福……好幸福啊……

这句话在嘴边打着转，带土却始终没办法用平静的语气完整说出来，最后他只是不作声地又一次顶进卡卡西温热潮湿的后穴，仿佛把全部说不出口的情绪都通过这样的方式倾吐出来。  
“啊啊啊……”沉寂下来的快感随着性器的顶入又沸腾起来，腰肢被带土牢牢地固定住，不管怎么扭腰也无法逃离过于强烈的抽插，水中的交合借助着天然的润滑更加顺畅，速度比前几次还要更快，摩擦带来的灼烫已经完全超过了卡卡西的承受能力，双臀在这样的刺激下紧紧绷住想要抵抗，反而挤压着肠壁与性器更进一步的紧贴，带土兴奋地大力抽送，勃起许久的肉棒仿佛比刚刚更加巨大，顶撞到从未达到的深处。  
最敏感的一点被猝不及防地狠狠侵犯，卡卡西猛地哭喊着射了出来，头皮发麻，失神地任由快感在全身电流般来回，带土也在激烈地抽插里冲上了高潮，一边颤抖着把精液射在卡卡西肠道深处一边紧紧抱住卡卡西和他接吻。  
“卡卡西……”  
永不停歇的亲吻缠绵中，肉体的纠缠和灵魂的交错仿佛合二为一。

在浴室里又做了一次，彻底精疲力竭的卡卡西几乎瞬间就陷入了沉睡，带土亲吻着卡卡西右眼的疤，对着已经听不到自己在说什么的恋人轻轻说。  
“生日快乐，卡卡西。”

（七）

“六代目，拜托你回家一定要管管宇智波带土，昨天那么重要的日子居然搞出一堆乱子，我这个火影助理都快当不下去了。”  
从一大堆琐事里被迫抽出精力解决带土制造的麻烦，导致晚上根本没睡好而挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈的静音一大早就守在火影办公室里，对着又一次迟到的卡卡西抱怨。  
卡卡西笑眯眯地摆摆手：“我知道啦，真的辛苦你了静音，昨天下班回家我就好好教育了带土，保证不会再出现这种情况了。”  
静音对卡卡西的话还是很信服的，得到了火影大人的保证，她不再多说什么，跟卡卡西简单汇报了一下今天的工作安排后就退了出去。  
静音刚一离开，卡卡西脸上的笑就垮了下去，整个人瘫在靠椅上，这个动作牵扯到了腰上的肌肉，又压迫到了还红肿着的秘密部位，顿时让卡卡西疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
不公平啊，卡卡西揉着饱受摧残的腰和屁股愁眉苦脸地想，为什么明明昨天是自己的生日，却连口热乎晚饭也没吃到嘴里，就要用屁股讨好男朋友——最后的终极大赢家怎么越想越觉得其实是宇智波带土呢？


End file.
